Dragon Prince
by EmeraldNeko
Summary: Hiccup left the moment he befriended Toothless and created a paradise for Dragons. 5 years later rumours of the Dragon Prince reached Berk and Astrid sets out to find him and ask for his help. Now everything is going to change in Berk but for better or worse? Warnings: Slash (male x male)


**Dragon Prince**

**Overall Story Warnings:**** Blood/gore/torture, nudity, mentions of past child abuse, alcohol abuse, mentions of non-con, Slash (male x male relationships), cruelty to humans and animals, mentions of slavery, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Chapter Warnings:**** Some blood and animal cruelty, in-direct verbal abuse/bullying, bad grammar and spelling errors (my story is NOT beta read)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HTTYD I only own this plot line and any OC's that I may bring into, please before you use either**

**Summary:**** Hiccup left the moment he befriended Toothless and created a paradise for Dragons. 5 years later rumours of the Dragon Prince reached Berk and Astrid sets out to find him and ask for his help. Now everything is going to change in Berk but for better or worse?**

**AN: Ok so this pop into my mind whilst I working one night and the minute I got home I typed the basic plot before and soon enough I had this story lined out. So I hope you all enjoy it**

**Also check out my other HTTYD story called Protection of the Nightfury if you haven't already **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Gone

Hiccup watched his dragon play a group of Terrible Terrors with a soft smile, whilst he knew Toothless normally disliked the overly eager dragons he did enjoy playing with them for Terrors loved games. Currently Hiccup was leaning against a tree in the shade whilst the dragons rolled around like children in the grass, chasing each other and playfully growling. The young boy knew that everything he had been taught about dragons was wrong. They weren't mindless, emotionless creatures who always killed. No they were affectionate and playful creatures who enjoyed hugs and scratches and kind words. A gentle coo drew his attention to beside him where a Deadly Nadder had curled up to rest. He was the same vivid blue as all Nadders but the back scales were red. "Hey boy," He carefully extended his hand and scratched the scales on the Nadders head getting a soft purr of appreciation in return before he withdrew his hand and looked back to his own dragon to find a Gronckle and Nightmare had joined in with the play.

Sighing deeply he rested his head on the trunk of the tree he was leaning against and looked at the sky. The deep blues and gentle orange hue of the sun soothed him as the sounds of the dragons lulled him into safety. He knew he was safe, which was a strange thought. He felt safer here with a pack of dragons than with his own tribe. The thought brought a frown to his face. His Tribe. The Hairy Hooligans. The mere thought of them never failed to dampen his thoughts and feelings. He didn't like it on Berk. They never failed to make him feel unwanted and unloved. Even his own father. They called him the worst Viking that ever lived. Hiccup the Useless. The Viking who could never do anything right by the tribe. The Viking who should never have been born.

Tears pooled in vivid viridian eyes at the thought and he lowered his head to his knees and curled his arms around them in a self hug. His self pity didn't last long though for a warmth pressed against his body from all sides and a Terrible Terror decided to worm her way into his lap purring and cooing at him. Looking he found all the dragons had gathered around, the Nightmare to his left, the Nadder his right, the Gronckle pressed against his left leg under the Nightmare, Terrors gather around him in a circle bar the one in his lap. And Toothless was right in front of him. Large intelligent green/yellow eyes stared unwaveringly at him, pupils rounded and a very soft coo could be heard.

"Thanks guys," His voice coloured with various emotions ranging from love to anger. Standing up Hiccup brushed off his trousers before he tackled Toothless and the two began to roll around on the floor play wrestling, and all the other dragons joined in. Laughter and purrs could be clearly heard but all the dragons remained cautious and aware of the human's fragility and made sure to break his falls with their own bodies and to not use too much force when butting him with their heads, or in the Terrors case their bodies.

They play carried on as the sun died in the sky and eventually the other dragons left till it was just Hiccup and Toothless watching the starry sky. Resting against his dragon Hiccup pondered a thought that had been growing in his mind. Leaving Berk. It was a tempting thought, he could be with Toothless and wouldn't have to suffer the tribe's views of him anymore, and he'd rid them of the 'worse-Viking-ever'. It was an action that would benefit all parties. Hiccup would get the freedom he so desired and would not have to kill dragons, the village would free of the mistake and his father would no longer be ashamed of his Heir.

"Let's go back bud," He climbed into the saddle, his movements confident and graceful as he and Toothless flew back to the cove where Toothless had been using as his den, making sure Toothless would be safe and comfortable for the night Hiccup set off for the village, his thoughts still stuck on leaving

HTTYD

As he entered the village not one person stopped to ask him where he'd been or to enquire if he was alright. And whilst it was the norm for Hiccup to go missing for several hours if not days at a time it always hurt when nobody asked him if he was alright. Seriously he could have been hurt or attacked and not one person cared. Shaking his head he passed the forge and followed the trail back to his house. It was the largest in the village and stood overlooking the rest of the village. The wood was painted a deep red and above the door was the bones of a monstrous nightmare his father slayed when he was a boy. Hiccup always flinched at the sight of those bones.

Entering the house he found it cold and empty, his father was away as per usual. Stoick never wanted to be in the house unless he had to be. He would most likely kip in the Great Hall or would come back when he was sure Hiccup would be in bed and would then leave very early to avoid seeing his son at all. Sighing Hiccup started a fire in the main hearth to warm the place up and boil some water. He always had enjoyed a nice cup of tea before bed; it soothed his nerves and allowed him to sleep without nightmares. And like always he was alone. Watching the shadows dance on the walls of his home as he sipped at the herbal tea wishing that he was with Toothless in the cove, curled up against those heated scales, safe, protected and loved. He quickly finished his tea and threw the dregs into the fire before going up the wooden stairs soundlessly to his room.

His room was in the attic and was actually quite bare. His wooden bed pressed against the wall under a large window, a wardrobe with his clothes beside the door and a desk with a stool sat in the corner, parchment piled around it and stuck to the walls with various drawings of different inventions and a clay pot of charcoal pencils could be seen. Besides the parchment and pencils the only other personal item was the twin blades mounted on the wall opposite his bed. Bother were made out of the finest steel and kept well cleaned, sharpened and about 8 inches in length, the hilts were made with toughened leather and covered with a royal blue cloth and at the end of each hilt was a red crystal embedded into it. Carved onto the actual blade were the words 'Forever_ in my Heart'_. They had belonged to his mother, and before she left on her quest she gave them to him, her last gift for Valka had vanished during her quest never heard from again. Tearing his gaze away from the blade he dressed himself in a plain white knee length tunic and got into bed, pulling the thick brown fur blanket over his slight body and allowed sleep to claim him.

HTTYD

Hiccup was up very early the next morning and he had no idea why, he just had a strange feeling in his gut which only intensified as he went down the stairs, his very slight weight allowed him to move soundless. Then he lingered on the steps of the main stairs when he heard several voices in the living room

"I mean he's completely useless," Astrid's strong voice thick with anger and annoyance stabbed holes into his chest for Hiccup knew he was the topic of discussion. He had always liked Astrid, she was pretty with golden blonde hair and brilliant crystal blue eyes, strong and sure of herself like all shield maidens of Berk, and whilst she never actively picked on him she never helped him either

"I know," The stressed sound of his father's voice chimed in and Hiccup fell to the floor with a soft thud but nobody heard it for they continued to speak, "I've tried to make him a Viking but he's … just not one," The disappointment was so obvious in the voice that tears started to pick a steady line down his face. Hiccup had never been under any delusions of everyone thoughts of him but for them to be discussing it so openly just broke his soul

"Now Stoick," Gobber's voice joined in, "Hiccup's a fine lad, whilst he may not be typical Viking he is good in the forge," The man always stood up for him, took him in as an apprentice when he younger and smaller in order to teach him some skills that could be useful. His father had been grateful that Hiccup could prove himself in the smithy but was still disappointed

"Nonsense, the boys a menace," Spitelout, his uncle on his father side, threw his own thoughts in with a laugh at the thought of Hiccup being skilled or useful in anyway, "He's nothing but a disaster, he should leave then he'd be useful," And when nobody corrected him, not even Gobber, Hiccup's mind was made up. He would leave. As Spitelout said it was better for everyone, standing he retreated to his room and changed into a pair of black leggings, threw on a very dark emerald green tunic with a black fur jerkin on top, yanked his black fur boots on before he grabbed a leather bag and started to pack some spare clothing, his parchment books and charcoal pencils, a fishbone comb and lastly grabbed the twin blades and sheathed them in the scabbards he made years before and placed them in the bag as well. He stripped the bed of the fur blanket and rolled it up before strapping it to the top half of his bag and jotted a note on a spare parchment and leaving it on his bed, knowing his father would come up eventually and see it.

Turning he took a deep breath and opened the window and climbed out carefully, his feet easily finding the groves in the wood as he had escaped through his window many times when he didn't want his father to know he had left the house. Landing on the rough ground with a soft crunch of the grass he quickly fled to the forest, weaving his way through the trees and surely picking his way the cove. Once there he looked down to see Toothless was awake and watching the slope he normally came down with attentive eyes so he slid down easily and stopped between two rocks.

Toothless gave a sharp hiss of excitement at first but then he smelt the sadness and fear and paused as Hiccup came into the cove properly but instead of his bright greeting the slender boy threw his arms around the reptiles neck gently and buried his face into the warm scales as he sobbed. Concern for his boy welled deep in Toothless's heart as he bent his neck to drew his boy closer coos emitted from his chest to comfort the hurt youngling

"Sorry bud," Hiccup's voice was raspy from his crying, but he felt much lighter, Toothless purred softly as Hiccup scratched the scales on his neck, "I think it's time to leave Berk," Biting his lip Hiccup brought himself up into the saddle with sure movements, "But first there's something we have to do," He nudged the Nightfury along and the vanished into the clouds

HTTYD

Hiccup watched the people of Berk go about their daily lives from the sky; a pang of pain hit him when he saw his peers laughing and joking and then he caught sight of his father speaking to Gobber, probably about the mission to find the dragons nest. But not one of them where looking concerned or worried about the fact he was missing. Toothless's coo brought Hiccup out of his thoughts, "Alright bud, this way," Hiccup pulled on the saddle and they turned in the direction of the Dragon Ring, as they closer they could hear the slightly mournful sounds each dragon made stabbed at Hiccup's heart, he couldn't understand why Vikings treated the dragons like this, it was cruel to lock them up, barely feeding them, keeping them in confinement only to bring them out to be hurt and killed. It was inhumane.

So he was going to stop

"Land there," He pointed at the shadows just behind the Ring and helped guide Toothless down. Once they'd landed Hiccup slid off the saddle and petted the side of Toothless's neck, "Wait for me here please," The Nightfury gave a nod before tucking deeper into the shadows, the black scales helping the Nightfury blend completely into the wall which made Hiccup smile, before he turned and walked to the back entrance of the Ring.

Stepping into the Ring Hiccup looked around quickly and once he was sure nobody else was present he rushed to the Nadders door frowning slightly as the whimpers he could, he grabbed the leaver and pulled it so the door lifted up enough for him to slide underneath. The minute he stepped into the cadge the Nadder gave off snarls and the boy had to roll out of the way to avoid the spikes that she shot

"Easy girl," He kept his voice low and soothing, his posture unthreatening, he extended he arm slowly and the Nadder settled down when she noticed he was unarmed. "That's it girl, I'm not going to hurt you," She started purr gently as he came closer, then just like with Toothless he turned his head and let her decided if she wanted to. And just like with Toothless the Nadder pressed her nose into his hand after a few moments

"Good girl," He gently scratched the scales and moved his body closer to her getting a strong purr of delight as his rubs got more vigorous

"Now how about you help me get everyone out of here," She perked up at that, and Hiccup gave a soft laugh as she eagerly stood up properly, "Alrighty, one moment I'll open the door," He slid back out and pulled the leaver so the heavy wooden door opened fully and the light blue stepped into the light with a coo, her orange scales on her back and legs practically glowed as she shook herself off

Next Hiccup approached the Gronckle cage and did the same thing, the large brown round dragon was more than happy to press herself against him when she saw he wasn't going to hurt her in anyway, so next he moved onto the Terrible Terror which as a little more difficult as it once Hiccup opened the cage it shot out and started to run around like a loon. He had to have the Nadder use her spikes to cage the Terrible Terror and it picked it up, "There now, better," The Terror calmed himself under Hiccup's gentle touches, "Don't worry I won't let you go back into the cage, promise," After that the small dragon was more than content to wait on the Nadders back whilst Hiccup moved to the final cage

The Monstrous Nightmare

"Ok, slowly," Hiccup whispered to himself and he pulled the leaver and wiggled his way into the cage and what he saw stunned him. The Monstrous Nightmare was huddled at the back of cage whimpering in fear and pain, the rotten smell of infection lingered in the air. "What have they done," Hiccup whispered as he straightened out of his crouch and approached the mighty beast who just hissed at him but couldn't seem to produce his fire

"Easy, I'm going to help you, just hold still," He came closer and the Nightmare did nothing more than huff and growl as he bent down to where he could see the Nightmare keep his left hind leg off the ground.

A large deep weeping gash on the dragon's leg could be seen, yellow puss was thick in the corners and the blood was a deep black/red, the vivid red scales were dull

"Oh Odin," He petted the dragons head softly which seemed to calm the beast some. He inspected the wound closer but Hiccup really didn't know what to do, he had no provisions to treat an infection this bad, "What do I do?" He pressed his hand to the side of the wound, making the dragon hiss in pain but he didn't move from Hiccup's hand. The only thing the slender boy could do was kill the Nightmare, but he didn't want to. "Please tell me what to do Thor?" The pray was whispered but full of pleading and desperation. Then something amazing happened, Hiccup's hand started to glow a pale white as it hovered over the wound and right before Hiccup's eyes the wound stitched itself close, skin and muscle wove back together easily and the instant the wound was gone the dull red scales slowly became the crimson red the Nightmare was known for, "What in Thor's name," Hiccup whispered, he felt dizzy and drained and just as his legs gave out on him the Nightmare lowered his head and allowed Hiccup to rest against his head, "Thanks boy," The small boy shook his head to clear the haze that had started to settle, "Wait here, I need to open the door properly," He wiggled back out and again nearly collapsed and would have if the Nadder hadn't used her tail to steady him

Hiccup panted slightly with effort as his body got heavier as he tried to pull the leaver but he seemed to have no strength left, "Come on please," Then the weight got easier and looked up to see th Gronckle had pressed her body to the leaver and pushed it for him allowing the Nightmare to come out. "Ok, now to get them out," He looked around and knew he couldn't use the main door and the dragons, bar the Terror, were too big for the back door, "What can I do?" He whispered and looked up before smirking, and then he turned to the Nightmare

"Hey girl," The Nightmare came down and purred at him gently, "Can you set that," He pointed the chains above then, "On fire," A growl answered him and the Nightmare looked up and shoot its fire at the chains and the Nadder joined in. After a few seconds the chains melted and Hiccup grinned, "Ok off you all go," He pointed at the opening and smiled at the dragons who cooed at him before taking off

"Good," Hiccup nodded and headed for the back door just as Gobber and Stoick came in through the front,

"I tell ye, Stoick the Nightmare won' last much longer," Hiccup gasped and quickly left, but his body was sluggish and he just barely left the arena. Leaning against the wall of the Ring he gasped, he could move anymore, slumping down he raised his head to see Toothless move from the shadows cooing in worry,

"Sorry I … can't more," He said to the worried Nightfury, this was bag if Hiccup couldn't move properly he wouldn't be able to help Toothless fly off of Berk, they'd be found and Toothless would be killed. Worry filled Hiccup's heart but a soft growl made him looked up to see the dragons from the arena land.

Toothless turned to his fellow dragons worry plain in his eyes before the Nightmare cooed at him then the Nightfury turned to Hiccup whose eyes were dropping so with the help of the Gronckle they got Hiccup onto Toothless's back, then the Nightmare and Nadder helped Toothless fly by supporting his weight. But before they left Toothless shot his plasma at the Arena followed by the other dragons and soon the Killing Ring was up in flames providing a good distraction for the dragons to fly off to Dragon Island where they would protect and guard Hiccup as he slept

HTTYD

Stoick the Vast was simply stunned, first all the dragons from the Arena were missing and then it went up in flames. The villagers were running around like headless chickens fetching water trying to put out the flames, but before they could the entire building crumbled. Now sat in his house the Chief really wished for an ice block and a tankard of mead, "Hiccup!" But when no answer steps or voice came Stoick bounded up the wooden stairs which creaked under his massive weight and entered his son's room to find it mostly bare and a bit of parchment on the bed which the chief picked up and read

_Chief Stoick the Vast_

_ I sorry I could never be the Viking you always wanted for a son, I'm sorry I was born and brought shame to the clan and to the Haddock name, but from today on you'll never have to worry about being shamed by me again. I am leaving Berk for good, I could never kill dragons and I don't want to kill them … no I can't kill them not since I met him. A few days ago I really did shoot down a Nightfury but I never killed him, I befriended him and now to answer Astrid, I've chosen my side. The side tht accepted me from the start so I renounce any and all birthright I hold to the title of Chief and cast my last name away. Goodbye Stoick_

_Hiccup_

His son left, his son _befriended_ a dragon, a Nightfury. Rage tore inside his chest, that traitor! He grabbed a hold of the boy's bed and threw it at the wall in anger, his eyes travelled around the room looking for anything that his son ….. No the Outcast may have left but there was nothing, only a few items of clothing and the odd scrape of parchment. Leaving the room Stoick went straight to Gobber and showed him the note, but to the man's surprise there was no anger only acceptance and sorrow and whilst Stoick said nothing he made sure that Gobber knew his son was now an Outcast and that if Gobber knew where Hiccup was he needed to tell him

"I don' know Stoick," The man told him gruffly before walking off to the forge, for whilst Gobber was sad Hiccup was gone he was also happy for the boy, it meant he would be able to be free from the burdens his father placed on him.

Mean while Stoick told everyone in the Village that Hiccup was now an Outcast and if anyone was found to have helped him in anyway their life would be forfeited as punishment.

HTTYD

Hiccup curled up in the middle of the small circle that the dragons formed around him, each of them emitting a soft purr as they watched the boy sleep, and curled around Hiccup himself was the Nightfury who made sure his wings kept the boy warm and his tail was wrapped around the boy's slender waist gently

So whilst Hiccup may have lost the tribe he grew up with he gained a drove that would love, protect and teach him all he needed to know to survive with and without them

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I honestly have no idea why this came to me whilst I was working, I mean it really odd cause I work as a Retail Assistant in Primark? Strange right? Oh well, hope to see you next chapter guys xx**

**Later**


End file.
